oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Madness II
Monkey Madness II: The Renegade Returns is the sequel to Monkey Madness I, and is the 129th quest on Old School RuneScape. Following the events of Monkey Madness, Glough has vanished, prompting King Narnode Shareen to enlist the player's help once more in tracking down the war criminal and uncovering his next evil plan. Kruk vääntää paskat selälle. Details Firemaking) **The Eyes of Glouphrie ***The Grand Tree **Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) ***Monkey Madness I ****The Grand Tree ****Tree Gnome Village **Troll Stronghold ***Death Plateau **Watchtower No boosts allowed: * Slayer * Crafting * Hunter * Agility * Thieving Boost allowed: * Firemaking It is beneficial to have a high Combat and Agility level. |items = *A lemon *Grapes *A pestle and mortar *A pickaxe (if you choose the tanking route) *Logs *A light source *A hammer (obtainable on island) *A chisel (obtainable on island) *An m'speak amulet *A monkey talisman *A ninja monkey greegree (small or medium) *Food (monkfish or better) *A slash weapon (to slash webs if you choose the tanking route (Wilderness sword of any tier recommended for this due to 100% web slash ability) ) Recommended: *Magic logs (for flying back to Gnome Stronghold) *Stamina potions *Prayer potions *Antidote+ or Serpentine helm *A good weapon *Weight-reducing clothing such as Graceful outfit *Armour with high Melee/Ranged Defence *A one-click emergency teleport |kills = *Kruk (level 149) *Keef (level 178) *Kob (level 185) *9 Tortured gorillas (level 141) *2 Demonic gorillas (level 275) *Glough (level 378) }} Walkthrough Warning: Ape Atoll and its underground dungeons are very dangerous, and returning to get items may prove difficult - bring only what you are willing to risk! Always be sure to have food, anti-poison or superantipoison potions, and an emergency teleport when travelling through the island and be prepared to use protection prayers. Chapter I Items required:' 3 inventory spaces, a lemon, grapes, pestle and mortar, logs, magic logs, translation book (Monkey Madness I or obtained from King Narnode), no weapons or armour #To start the quest, speak to King Narnode Shareen. He will tell you that Glough has escaped, and you will be instructed to search for clues of his whereabouts, starting with his house. #Glough's house is located south-east of the Grand Tree. Climb up the ladder and then climb up the tree on the other side of the house. Now, right click the tree branch, and select 'Investigate'. You will receive a handkerchief that has the initials 'A.A.' embroidered on it. #You will then need to speak to his wife Anita, located up the most north-western staircase in the Gnome Stronghold. She will be in tears. Ask her "What's wrong?" and she will begin telling you that she is worried Glough may be seeing another woman. She tells you that she heard whispering upstairs in his house but couldn't reach the higher level. You must respond with "He might be in trouble, I could help." #Return to Glough's house, and climb up the tree twice to reach the additional level of his house. Investigate the gnome statue to activate a hidden switch. Now, search the cupboard to receive a book of spyology. Read through it—the book mentions a method to reveal text on a document encrypted with spycraft. Search the crates to the north-west to receive a brush, and investigate the fire remains to receive a mysterious note. Follow these steps in order to decrypt the note: #*First, grind your lemon (RIGHT-CLICK!) with the pestle and mortar to apply it to the note. #*Then, use the note on the nearby candles (or a lit candle). #*Next, grind your grapes with the pestle and mortar to apply it to the brush. #*Finally, use the juice-coated brush on the mysterious note to received a scrawled note, which is written in the ancient Gnome language. Read the note. #If you don't already have the translation book, return to King Narnode, and talk to him to it obtain the book. Use the book on the note before speaking to the king again. (You may already have this book in your bank from Monkey Madness I.) #Go back to Anita, and ask "Could you translate these notes?" to receive a translated note. Read it, and return to King Narnode. #Talk to Assistant Lori south of Glough's tree and ask who he is. Then, fly to Entrana using the balloon. This requires one regular log. You are not allowed to bring any weapons or armour to Entrana. (Optional: If you wish to save time getting back to the Gnome Stronghold, bring one magic log with you so that you can return via balloon.) #Talk to Auguste who will explain that their assistant was lost while travelling to Ape Atoll. #Return to King Narnode, who will tell you to travel to Ape Atoll, to speak with Garkor. Chapter II ''Items required: Pickaxe, m'speak amulet, monkey talisman, ninja monkey greegree or ancient gorilla greegree, light source, slash weapon. Note: Pickaxe and slash weapon are not required if running agility route.'' ''Recommended: Food, antipoison, one-click teleport, combat equipment, super combat, stamina, and prayer potions.'' Warning: Do not underestimate the dungeon! It is filled with several 130+ Combat level monsters, which will hit very consistently. Prepare accordingly, and keep your health and Prayer high at all times. #Make your way to Ape Atoll, and head to the northern section of the island. (Wear your M'speak amulet and a Ninja greegree or Ancient gorilla greegree.) #On the eastern side of the island, speak to Garkor, who will tell you to speak to King Awowogei. #Talk with Awowogei, and ask him about military plans. He will explain that he will not speak to anyone other than Kruk. #Report back to Garkor. You will need to find and kill Kruk to create a greegree from his remains. #Head onto the hill west of the main gate to where the monkey archers are; cross the bridge to the east, and one of them should have a talk option. Talk to the monkey, and ask him where Kruk is. He will tell you "there is only one way off the wall." #Head back down the hill, and you should see some tracks/footprints. Follow them to a hidden trapdoor near a tree. (The trapdoor is south of the northern transport-icon.) #Open the trapdoor. The greegree will lose its effectiveness when you enter the cave and "wrench itself from your hands." If your inventory is full, the greegree will drop to the ground when you enter. #Kruk is located behind the handholds north of the entrance. You will have to walk across the whole dungeon which is full of traps, Agility obstacles and monsters to reach him. There are two ways to approach the dungeon. Below is a map of Kruk's Dungeon: The Agility Method (70+ recommended) :Note: The correct path is random for every player. The Agility section will consist of many obstacles in which there is only one correct path. You will often have to find out which course is the right way using trial and error. You can fall navigating the obstacles; however, if the game gives a message stating "Something about this route feels wrong...", that path has a 100% fail rate for you. A light source is recommended as the bottom floor is dark, and you will be bitten by insects continually until you leave the area. If you fall during the first two vines, you will drop in a location filled with Maniacal monkeys, which only use melee on you. If you fall after the third vine, you will fall into an area with Maniacal Monkey Archers, which use range instead. Be aware that each vine serves as a "checkpoint" of sorts, so you cannot simply go to the bottom floor and cut through the whole maze. *To begin the agility method, you will want to start heading south and then east. When you first begin the course, you will come across the "Dodgy Ground". All you have to do is to follow the flat-looking parts of the ground. (Stepping onto one of the parts covered with an "X" will result in you setting off the trap, and you will fall.) *Continue passing obstacles until you reach a very large room filled with the Dodgy Ground. You will need to get to the door on the east side. Follow the correct path on the ground until you make it to the chest. Unlock (right click) and search the chest to receive the bronze key. Note: If you need to teleport out before you reach the end of the dungeon (reaching the strange wall), taking a second key is recommended to save time. *Go back out onto the dodgy ground, and make your way north. Use your bronze key on another door to continue through the maze. *Once you make it to the northern end of the cave past all the obstacles, take the western corridor to go to Kruk's lair. The eastern corridor is the tanking path. WARNING: If you should teleport out or die after passing the bronze door you need to get the bronze key again! The Tanking Method ''Recommended: Good tanking equipment'' :Note: If you choose this method, you must bring a slash weapon to break webs and a pickaxe to clear rocks. *The dungeon is in a oval sort of shape, so it is pretty straightforward to navigate your way through it. The tunnels are all multi-combat. There are many aggressive monkeys, in addition to the odd scorpion or snake. **The monkeys can deal very high damage quickly, even with good tanking equipment. It is recommended to use Protect from Missiles as the monkey archers have a much longer range and deal just as much damage as the melee ones. *For your consumables if taking the tanking route, it is best to bring saradomin brews to get as much healing as possible. Super restores are not needed unless you are planning to kill Kruk on the same run. **Runes for blood burst or barrage are useful to heal off the maniacal monkeys if you need to. *Make your way through the dungeon slashing webs. If you find a web that is "too strong to slash", you are going the wrong way. *At some point in the dungeon, you will find three chests. You will need to unlock the chests by right clicking and selecting unlock chest; if the game says it resists your attempts to open it, try to unlock the other chest. If it opens, search it for a Combat damaged key, which is used to open a door further ahead. Taking a second one is advised if you need to bank before reaching the end of the dungeon. Note that one chest is further down the path. *After the door, there will be several traps ahead of you, including dart dispensers and spinning blades. You can tinker with them to disable it for a short time. Like the other obstacles throughout the dungeon, you will know if you are going the wrong way if you cannot disable the trap. Reaching Kruk The two paths converge at the north end of the dungeon. Continue west, where there is another vine serving as the final "checkpoint". There are three Maniacal monkeys near it, so pray melee until they cannot reach you. The path will then divide into an western and eastern route, then a final wave of dodgy ground. Before passing the last dodgy ground, investigate the wall to unlock a shortcut back to the entrance. If needed, go to a bank and prepare for the battle against Kruk. Use the shortcut when you return to skip to the end of the cave. A cavern entrance will lead to Kruk's chamber. Killing Kruk Warning: Kruk can be very difficult to kill. '''''The lair is instanced, which means any dropped items will disappear and cannot be reclaimed. *When you enter the room with Kruk, there will be some short dialogue. Turn on Protect from Missiles and attack Kruk. He can hit up to 33. Kruk has no particular weakness to any attack style. *When attacking Kruk, the best method is to attack with range using stamina potions. This is similar to fighting Commander Zilyana. Attack and run away and stay out of melee range. This method reduces the amount of high hits from Kruk. Keep in mind you will still be hit by certain ranged attacks. It may be optimal to pray Eagle Eye and Steel Skin, or Rigour, in addition to Protect from Missiles. *Kruk can also be safespotted and flinched from the western wall *Given high enough combat, Kruk can be easily meleed without flinching with protection from melee and piety, while only using a few sharks to be safe. *After defeated, take Kruk's paw and exit the dungeon through the rope to west of the chamber. This rope will lead you back up in the ruined building where you hid from the monkey's aunt during Monkey Madness. *You now need to make a Kruk monkey greegree. You must navigate through the tunnel you originally trekked through during the original Monkey Madness I. :Note: Wearing a greegree will prevent you from being attacked by the undead monkeys and spiders inside (an antipoison or similar will make you immune to spike damage), but falling rocks will still damage you. It is highly advised to bring a stamina potion, super energy potions and food when going to Zooknock. *Speak to Zooknock, and talk to him about the quest you are on—he will create the Kruk monkey greegree for you. *Teleport out of the dungeon once you get the greegree and return to Ape Atoll. *Wield your new greegree and speak with King Awowogei. He will reveal that the monkeys are planning another attack with the help of some troll generals. With this information, talk with Garkor to finish Chapter II. Chapter III ''Items required: Weapon, armour, and exactly 20 coins (for Gu'Tanoth).'' ''Recommended: Ape Atoll teleport, Trollheim teleport, Yanille or Castle Wars teleports for fast access to Gu'Tanoth, food.'' Head to the Troll Stronghold near the troll generals—there will be Kob; fight him (pray melee or safespot by walking through the door; he can't walk through it). It is highly recommended to use the Protect from Melee prayer before speaking to him and and accepting his challenge, as he can hit up to 57. Although Kob can hit through Protect from Melee, he will deal far less damage if it is active. Players can safespot Kob by running out to the door, as he will not be able to reach you. However, note that using a halberd will prevent him from reaching/attacking you. When he is defeated, Kob will beg for mercy and agree to not help the monkeys. You will then need to go to Gu'Tanoth and find Keef, who can be found near the other city guards past all the bridges (where you solved the riddle a guard gave you in the Watchtower Quest). You may need to steal a rock cake and/or bring 20 coins to pass the bridges again. (If you have more than 20 coins, it will work.) Challenge Keef to a deathmatch; like Kob, Keef can hit through protection prayers, albeit at a reduced output. As Keef is a large NPC, you can use the nearby tree, for example, as a safespot. Be sure to activate Protect from Melee before you enter the dialogue with him. When Keef nears death, he will beg for mercy and agree not to help the monkeys. :Note: Before returning to Garkor, it is recommended that you equip weight-reducing clothing and bring energy, super energy, or stamina potions for the final section of the chapter. Also, don't forget your Kruk greegree and your m'speak amulet. Return to Garkor to tell him that the ogres and trolls have agreed not to help the monkeys. He will tell you to go and look for Assistant Le Smith, who can be found somewhere on Ape Atoll on the rooftops or other high places within the city. Common locations are: *On top of the bridge that connects the two watchtowers of the entrance. *Top floor of the jail. *Top floor of the building next to the rune stall. To access this building, go to the building east of the rune shop and search the SE crate to enter a cave. Go to the west end of the cave and climb up the rope. *Top floor of the broken building next to the monkey child and aunt. Speak with Le Smith by telling him that you were going to ask him the same question followed by asking him why and about the ships, and he will inform you that the monkeys are constructing a fleet of ships on the west coast of Ape Atoll. Talk to Garkor before heading west to the north western coast of Ape Atoll. While wielding the Kruk greegree, speak with the monkey by the rowboat. He will take you to the platform. Now, on the platform, you will be transformed back into human form. You will have to collect six satchels, fill them with explosives, and then place the charges around the platform. Begin by following the main path, skipping the first ladder you get to. Continue until there is a ladder at a dead end. Go up the ladder (note that there is another ladder to go up; ignore it for now, but this will be important later), and continue south until you reach another ladder. Climb down this ladder and follow the path to find the satchels. Make sure to collect six satchels before going back up the ladder you just climbed down, around the corner, and back down to the . Return to the first ladder you encountered, climb up, and follow the path around until you reach another ladder. Climb down this ladder and follow the path north, and you will eventually reach a barrel with the explosives. Fill up all of your satchels before making your way to each of the locations where charges must be placed. Guards are all over the platform, and if you get caught by one, the guard will throw you out of the platform. Each guard's line of sight (LoS) is 2-3 squares in front of them. "Corner tricking" the guards are highly advised as it can save time. You may want to memorise the patrol patterns of the guards so you do not accidentally bump into one. :Warning: If you are caught by the guards, the explosives will be soaked and become useless, forcing you to get more explosives again. However, any charges you've already planted will stay on the rig, even if you log out. When you finish planting all the charges, DO NOT teleport out; leave via the same ladder you came in. Leaving at any point in this way will not reset the explosives. Charges must be placed on two pillars on the , two floorboards on the middle floor, and two gas canisters on the top floor. One of the floorboards is immediately south of the ladder when you climb back up. One of the pillars is back towards the start. Planting a satchel on a pillar along the way, go back to the dead end ladder on the ground floor and climb up. Up again is to the two gas canisters (in each direction), while the last floorboard is to the west across a vine swing and to the north. Note that you can cross the middle of the first floor via a vine jump. Once you plant the last explosive, your character should acknowledge this. Leave the platform VIA THE LADDER by the ladder at which you arrived (to speed up this part, you can let a guard find and throw you out of the platform). Leaving this way at any point will not reset the explosives. After reporting back to Garkor, head back to Kruk's Dungeon where you defeated Kruk in the maze. If you forgot to bring a hammer and chisel, you can search the crates downstairs where you fight the gorillas until you find one of each. You can skip traversing the maze by heading north and using the monkey bars with Kruk's greegree equipped. There should be a passage to enter once you have crossed the monkey bars, in the room just past where Kruk was found. Make sure to equip Kruk's greegree and enter. Walk through the big doors straight ahead, climb onto the stunted demonic gorilla, and climb down the stairs where three Tortured gorillas roam. Glough will appear, and order you to send the three tormented gorillas back into the cage. Riding on your demonic gorilla, attack all three tormented gorillas one at a time. Use Protect from Melee to negate the damage they deal to you. When they reach low health, the gorillas will go back into the cage. Glough will teleport out to find Le Smith; go onto the nearby holding area to dismount from the demonic gorilla. Climb back up the stairs, unequip the greegree, and take the Charged onyx out of the device at the north end of the room. Use the chisel and hammer to deconstruct it, and place it back in. Investigate any one of the incubation chambers to confirm they have been corrupted, and then report back to Garkor. Garkor will tell you to report to King Awowogei that his plans have been foiled. Do this, and return to Garkor. At this point, a cut-scene will play showing Glough proceeding with his attack plans anyway. Chapter IV You'll need combat equipment to defeat several Tortured Gorillas. Report to King Narnode Shareen that the Gnome Stronghold will be attacked by the airship. Recruit Nieve for help in defending. Tortured gorillas will appear throughout the Stronghold by simply walking around with Nieve in tow. Kill four of them (they can be safespotted using various trees and scenery in the Stronghold), and return to the bank if necessary. If Nieve disappears at any time, she will be outside the Grand Tree. If you cannot find her there, logging out and then logging back in will return her. You can also hit the "Call follower" button in the bottom of the Worn Equipment interface. Go back and talk to the king. After that, head north-west of the Grand Tree, and talk to Garkor. He is located by the swamp toad and king worm swamp and the tortoise enclosure. Go through the crash site and enter the Crash Site Cavern. There are four more Tortured gorillas outside; pray magic or range, and run past them. Prepare to fight two tortured and two demonic gorillas. After the cutscene ends, the tortured gorillas will move in and attack; these are slightly stronger than the ones you fought outside and can use multiple Combat styles. When you kill one of the tortured gorillas, a demonic gorilla will jump down into the fight. The demonic gorillas are far stronger, boasting more health and damage. Most notable is their ability to use protection prayers which act similarly to the player's prayers in a PvM situation (Player vs. Monster); however, Verac's set will not hit through their Protect from Melee, so you must bring two forms of combat if you kill them normally. :Warning: Like the Kruk fight, this area is instanced. Do not bring items you are not willing to lose. If you die in this instance, Nieve will be waiting outside the Grand Tree upon your return. The demonic gorillas have all three attack styles. Their white 'throwing' attack is Ranged, green is Magic, and fighting melee is Melee. Protect accordingly! It is also possible to let Nieve kill all four gorillas for you. Wait for her to start attacking one of the Gorillas then run out of the room and hide behind the pile of rocks. For the demonic gorillas, ensure that they are not using Protect from Melee; if they are, keep attacking them with magic or range until they change prayers so Nieve can hit them. Nieve will not attack the gorillas if you use "call follower"; it will take Nieve a bit of time to aggro the gorillas if you end the cutscene early—let the cutscene end to one of the gorillas attacking you. :Note: If you are on a black demon slayer task, the demonic gorillas count as on task kills and a slayer helmet may be used. :For Struggling Players: If you are having difficulty killing all the gorillas, simply kill both the tortured gorillas that appear; then, leave the room and hide in such a way that the demonic gorillas get stuck behind the wall. You MUST tank a few hits from a gorilla in order for Nieve to attack as she will only attack the last monster you were in combat with. For example, after you've killed one or both of the tortured gorillas, tank a few hits from Demonic Gorilla 1 so that Nieve knows which one to attack; then, hide and let her finish off that specific gorilla. Repeat these exact steps for the second demonic gorilla. If they are praying Protect from Melee, use ranged or magical attacks until they switch to Protect from Missiles or Magic, and then hide again. Chapter V After defeating Glough's demonic gorillas, he will drink his own mutagen, transforming himself into an abomination. Nieve will attempt to stop him, but gets knocked back to the wall, causing a boulder to fall and crush her, killing her instantly, and then retreating. Players will now have to defeat Glough; it is recommended to return to a bank and restock on supplies, as the fight will prove to be challenging even to the most experienced player. The player will need to fight Glough in three separate chambers, which he goes to when his health falls. Note: If the player leaves the chamber through teleportation, death or through the exit at any point during the fight with Glough, all progress is reset back to the first phase. For this reason, it is suggested to read this entire section before proceeding. Like the demonic gorilla fight, this section is instanced so do not bring items you do not want to lose. In the first room, Glough attacks using Melee and can be attacked safely from the hallway using Ranged or Magic. Once Glough falls to 75% of his hitpoints, he goes into the second room. In the second room, Glough uses ranged attacks as well as melee, stomping the ground and dealing up to 30+ damage. It is possible, but difficult, to safespot him by using a weapon that has an attack range of 10 squares (In order of preference as they may be available: Dark bow, Magic comp bow, Crystal bow, or Magic longbow. Notably, the Magic comp bow still has an attack range of 10 squares on 'Rapid' and can double-hit Glough on his third phase if you are attempting to safespot him). To do this, you will have to lure him to and then stand exactly one square out of his attack range, which is about halfway through the room where he went for the first phase, one square east of the first black rock on the southern wall. It is suggested to activate Protect from Missiles as this reduces his damage a bit; but he can still hit up to 21 damage with each attack. Lure Glough out of the second room and back into the first, hugging the northern parts of the wall. When you lure Glough far enough, he will not do anything, allowing you to easily hit him. Once he falls at 50% of his hitpoints, he will walk into the final room. It is possible, but requires great skill, timing, and good connection, to kill him in his third phase without taking any damage at all with a 10 square-range weapon (see #2 below). In the third and final room, Glough will now be able to attack the player using both melee and magic attacks. Glough's melee attack can send you flying backwards and dealing up to 66 damage as a result. For this reason, it is recommended that players keep their health at 80+ to avoid dying as a result of this attack. Protect from Melee is highly suggested if using melee equipment to attack him. Glough will only teleport you after he is damaged. Rings of recoil are suggested, especially if attempting to partially safespot him as detailed below. Therefore, it is recommended to keep Auto-Retaliate disabled and only attack Glough when the player is not in danger of dying as you are unable to eat during, and shortly after being teleported. Glough's magic attack drags the player within distance of his melee attack and deals a large amount of damage. However, it may be exploited to only allow for damage from his magic attack. To do this, use a strong ranged weapon such as the toxic blowpipe, stand one square west of Glough, and attack. Whenever he teleports you to him using his magic attack, quickly return to the square just west of him and continue attacking him. Protect from Magic is highly recommended if using ranged or magic to kill Glough, as his 'teleport deals very high magic-based damage. His damage seems to be roughly halved using the correct prayer. If using this strategy, it is advisable to bring combo foods (e.g. a 'main' food, sharks or tuna potatoes, with pineapple pizzas and/or brews+restores and/or Karambwans) more one-click foods (e.g. tuna potatoes) over a brew/restore method, as the tick for you to move one square away and use your potions is not enough to counteract his damage. It is also possible, albeit difficult, to eat a karambwan, a high healing food and a potion all in one tick. Another technique to use is when Glough teleports you to him, Protect from Melee and use melee attacks. When Glough pushes you away, Protect from Missiles and use ranged attacks. The toxic blowpipe and whip are great weapon choices. Also a dragon or crystal halberd works wonderfully to chunk Glough's health. It is possible to partially safespot Glough on his final form, preferably with a Dark bow because of its double attack. Interestingly, the Magic comp bow will also shoot twice if using this method (#1 below); the second time immediately after being teleported, even while spam clicking away from Glough. Safespotting him, especially with method #2, requires great timing and experience with Runescape's .6 tick system. Glough has an attack range of 11 squares and an aggression range seemingly between 14-18 squares (it is difficult to tell). There are two ways to go about doing this. Either way, set up quick prayers for protection from Magic and Eagle Eye. # Turn on quick prayers and then attack him. He will draw you (teleport) to him. If you want or need to conserve prayer, switch it off mid-'flight.' After (or during, it doesn't make a difference) being teleported, very quickly (spam click on the minimap) run back at least 11 squares (1 square north of the small black boulder). # Similar to flinching, you can continuously run between the previous chamber and the hallway to cancel Glough's aggression. You will have to WALK while shooting at him (otherwise you will run an extra square), and then hold CTRL to run back north out of his range without having to enable run. The first few times you do this before 'getting the hang of it,' you should use the quick prayer set up just in case he teleports you, or he could hit upwards of 60 damage. He can be killed very slowly but relatively safely using this method. If you are using magic, cast your spell out of the spell book, '''DO NOT use autocast', as you will spend a tick standing around before actually using the spell.'' # Running or walking back has little impact on this method. Using a blowpipe, you can land 2 hits on glough and eat before he draws you back in with his magic attack. This allows you to do a constant barrage of attacks without having to worry about your health. Although it is recommended to use a blowpipe, a crossbow will work as well, only you will will be able to a: land 1 hit with a healing method, or b: land 2 hits without a healing method. If you are already at your maximum hitpoints, you can revert to more damage dealing methods such as a dark bow in place of eating as well. Start the battle by attacking Glough in his first room, then running out into the room you entered through. Glough will get stuck between the passageway and you can safely attack him down to 75% health while taking no damage. Protection prayers are not need for this stage of the fight as Glough only uses melee. For the second phase, run in and attack Glough. He will attack with a range attack, but protection prayers do not affect this attack. Run back into the first room Glough was in and go behind the grey rock. As long as you're behind the line parallel to the rock, Glough can't hit you. From here you can safely attack Glough down to 50% health. Make sure you're using Long range if using a Longbow. For the last phase, you must first run up to the grey rock in the passage near Glough. Be careful not to go past the rock. Set your quick prayers to Protect from Magic and Eagle Eye or Rigour if you have them. Turn them on, attack Glough, and right when you start the attack animation, spam click behind the grey rock on the Mini map. Then move right behind the grey rock again, restore Hitpoints and Prayer if needed, and repeat until Glough is defeated. :Note: If you and Glough die at the same time, you will have to repeat the entire fight again. Once Glough falls to zero health, the chambers begin to collapse. You will automatically be teleported outside the cavern before being instructed to report back to King Narnode. Talk to Zooknock who is waiting for you, and he will teleport you to the king. A cutscene will ensue where Awowogei will negotiate a peace treaty with King Narnode Shareen. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Slayer experience * Agility experience * Thieving experience * Hunter experience *Access to the Crash Site Cavern *The ability to communicate with monkeys in Ape Atoll without the M'speak amulet. *All NPCs on the surface of Ape Atoll will be non-aggressive without requiring the use of Monkey greegrees. *Access to Ape Atoll bank and Oobapohk's Javelin Store. *Access to new glider spot directly to Ape Atoll. *2x 50,000 experience rewards from Duke in your choice of Magic, Ranged, Attack, Defence, Strength or Hitpoints. Found on the hill east of main gate of Ape Atoll. (Walk up west hill, and climb the ladder to reach the east hill.) *Ability to wield the Heavy ballista. *A Royal seed pod, which provides unlimited teleports to the Grand Tree (up to level 30 Wilderness). *A Monkey can be found in one of the crates at the Crash Site. It is purely cosmetic and can be equipped in the cape slot. *The ability to re-fight Glough by gazing into the Burning brazier in Zooknock's house. *Access to a new maniacal monkey hunting area where Glough's laboratory used to be in Kruk's Dungeon. *Various dragons will now drop dragon javelin heads. }} Music unlocked *Monkey Trouble *Monkey Business *Monkey Sadness *Monkey Badness Trivia *This quest is the first quest to be classified as a Grandmaster quest in Old School RuneScape, as well as being the first Old School-exclusive quest. *A log in screen competition was held the week before release to use a player-made log in screen to commemorate the first quest to be released on Old School RuneScape. The winner of the competition, Golden Pleb, was given a 3D printed model of a demonic gorilla and a t-shirt signed by the Old School RuneScape team. *The quest was planned to be released to Old School RuneScape on the 5th of May, but was delayed by a day after deciding that further testing was needed. *When telling Juna a story about the quest, the player says "... so I defeated Glough in his mutant form and prevented a war. King Narnode Shareen & King Awowogei signed a peace treaty." to which she responds "Glough's evil plans always threaten to upset the balance of our world. I am pleased you were able to stop him." *After the quest, most monkey NPCs on Ape Atoll will still speak to the player as if they were an ordinary monkey. Exceptions include Duke, the Monkey child (as he is normally spoken to in human form), the Monkey archer when entering or exiting the gate of Marim (he will say "an ally wishes to pass"), and Awowogei. Category:Monkey Madness II